


Episódio 513: Cena extendida.

by Nicolle_Midnight



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle_Midnight/pseuds/Nicolle_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apesar de não ser fã do final veiculado, hoje eu tento compreendê-lo. Mas, isso não quer dizer que concordo com ele.<br/>O final que eu gostaria de ter visto e acredito que muitos fãs do show também.<br/>Eis a minha versão.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episódio 513: Cena extendida.

O Thumpa Thumpa explodia em seus ouvidos, você fechou os olhos permitindo que o som tomasse o seu corpo e controlasse os seus movimentos.  
Você entregava-se à dança sobre a plataforma pairando acima do seu reino. O Reino da Babilônia. Mas você não era o seu rei. Seu verdadeiro rei estava a quilômetros de distância, na Big Apple, dominando o mundo com seu talento.  
O verdadeiro Rei da Babilônia, que numa outra era dançou sobre essa plataforma como um anjo. O anjo devasso que tomou conta da sua vida, do seu corpo, do seu coração e da sua alma. O anjo que agora plana muito além e que você tanto deseja que estivesse agora nos seus braços, aqui nesse reino que é de vocês.   
Reabertura da Babilônia, após seis meses do atentado. Você tentou vendê-la, mas Michael o convenceu a reabri-la. Na verdade, você também a queria reaberta, por tantas razões que você poderia admitir e outras tantas que você jamais admitiria. Você a reabriu para que Poppers não se tornasse o lugar mais quente da Avenida Liberdade; porque ela lhe dá um lucro absurdo; porque é o melhor jeito de encontrar os caras mais quentes; porque os seus amigos o convenceram que era uma forma de mostrar aos homofóbicos que eles não podem vencer. Essas razões você pode admitir.  
Porém, a grande verdade é que você a reabriu porque foi onde tudo começou. Foi na rua em frente que você o encontrou sob um poste de luz, foi onde você o viu pela primeira vez, foi aqui que a sua luz entrou no seu mundo escuro ; foi aqui que você reivindicou sua primazia sobre ele e dançaram juntos pela primeira vez, depois o levou para sua casa mais uma vez, quebrando a sua primeira regra somente para ele: nunca repetir uma foda; foi aqui que ele se tornou o Rei da Babilônia e lhe fez engolir um pouco do seu próprio remédio amargo, quando roubou a sua presa de você; foi aqui que ele lhe deixou na festa de Rage, para ficar com o violinista... Claro, junto com boas lembranças existem outras más, mas a vida de vocês ao longo desses anos é o somatório de todas essas lembranças, sem elas, boas ou más, vocês não seriam quem são.  
Você continua a dançar envolvido pela música. Seis meses... Tanta coisa aconteceu. Somente Mikey, na sua cegueira constante não percebe que tudo mudou e continua a repetir o seu mantra: "Você é Brian Kinney e sempre será bonito e jovem." Você sabe que Mikey está enganado. Evidentemente, você continua bonito e quente, mas até você sabe, mesmo com toda sua dificuldade em admitir, você não será jovem para sempre.  
Um dia, todo leão mais velho deverá ceder seu reino para o leão mais jovem e a cada dia a Avenida Liberdade vê aparecer cada vez mais filhotes querendo abocanhar as suas presas. Um dia distante, você sabe, você deverá ceder seu reinado.  
Mesmo assim, de que lhe adianta você permanecer quente e conquistando quem você quiser, se quem realmente aquece seu coração está tão distante de você.  
Seis meses que ele se foi. Vocês não se viram. Vocês mal se falaram. Kinnetik aumentou o fluxo de trabalho consideravelmente e a reconstrução do clube ocupou o restante do seu tempo; as poucas folgas que você conseguiu foram para ver seu filho, que suas mães loucas levaram para um outro país o afastando de você.  
Enquanto ele estava trabalhando, incessantemente, para se manter em Nova York e ainda produzindo a sua arte.  
Seis meses inteiros se passaram e tudo mudou.  
Michael e Ben estabeleceram-se em uma vida totalmente doméstica. A presença de Mikey e seu marido na reabertura da Babilônia é uma concessão que eles fizeram apenas para você. Emmet está com esse novo cara, que você não sabe o nome e Drew Boyd está ligando insistentemente, dizendo que ele fez 21 anos (você ainda não conseguiu entender isso e não faz nenhuma questão de entender). Enfim, Emmy Lou, quem poderia imaginar, tem dois caras super quentes disputando sua atenção. Ted está firme com Blake e pela primeira vez, desde que você o conhece, ele está feliz.  
E quanto a seu filho; Gus está longe e você só se arrepende pois quando ele estava perto você não soube aproveitar. É mais um vazio em seu coração. Você perdeu a proximidade confortável de Lindsey, seu ponto de equilíbrio, e agora somente Debbie é capaz de chamá-lo à realidade e o pior de tudo, você sente falta de Mel.  
Você está irremediavelmente, sozinho.  
Por isso, você fecha os olhos e permite que a música o guie.  
Não foi necessário usar nenhum subterfúgio para encher o clube hoje. Toda Avenida Liberdade queria estar aqui. Alguns queriam apenas beber, encontrar alguém quente e transar, se drogar, se divertir e mostrar aos homo fóbicos que são maiores que eles, outros tinham a curiosidade mórbida de estar onde houve morte e dor. Mas , não importa a razão , todos estão aqui. Menos ele.   
Hoje é apenas você e a sua entrega total à música e à dança.   
O ar do clube de repente mudou. É como se uma expectativa tomasse conta de todos. Inicialmente, você não está interessado e continua a dançar, seus olhos permanecem fechados e seu corpo segue os movimentos do som que você permite guiá-lo, dominá-lo. Então você o sente, sem ao menos vê-lo. Ele está aqui.  
Ele sobe a plataforma onde você está. A mesma plataforma onde há muito tempo atrás ele dançou como um anjo. O seu anjo. Ele sorri para você o sorriso que ilumina o seu mundo.  
_ Como você está? Muito ocupado essa noite?  
Você reconhece o diálogo e lhe responde:  
\- Apenas dando uma olhada pelos bares, sabe? Boy Toy! The Meathoock!  
\- The Meathoock... Sério? Então você gosta de sado-maso?  
\- Claro!  
Vocês riem. Seus olhares se encontram. Ele continua:  
\- Para onde está indo?  
\- Nenhum lugar especial.  
\- Eu posso mudar isso.  
Vocês se beijam e todo o clube que estava em suspenso parece voltar a respirar. Seu rei está de volta.  
Você ri, aperta seus lábios e abre seus braços.  
\- Então, você vem ou vai? Ou você vem e vai depois? Ou você vem e fica?  
Você coloca sua língua em sua bochecha e fica em expectativa.  
Ele novamente sorri fazendo seu coração parar uma batida.  
\- Eu fico!  
Ele está em seus braços. Suas bocas se encontram. Agora você não está mais sozinho.


End file.
